


In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky

by leonheart2012



Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Tent Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans! Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: This may turn into something with more than one chapter, but at the moment, it's just one story. I'm kinda thinking of having them link together, but I also really want to do Prom and Dino stuff, but Prom is always gonna be a trans guy, so keep an eye out, kiddos.So...Chapter 1: Ignis/Prompto - Somnophilia + Vaginal Sex





	In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky

Ignis swallows as he looks down at Prompto’s peacefully sleeping face. He knows, in the back of his mind, and the front of it...in fact, he’s all too aware of what Prompto wants. He wants it, too. But he doesn’t want to wake him, and he’s nervous, because all his partners before have been conscious, able to give consent, able to tell him when he’s being too rough, too gentle, whether to go harder or softer, where they wanted him to touch.

He climbs over the sleeping form and rubs his side, startling at the soft moan that results from his actions. He takes another shaky breath and continues, kneading the younger man’s soft skin.

Ignis still hasn’t quite wrapped his head around the fact that his boyfriend is so _kinky_. The first few months had been strictly vanilla; missionary, missionary, more missionary and once or twice, Prompto riding him off into the sunset.

Then, they’d hit their three month milestone, and Prompto had come to him with flaming cheeks and dirty words.

This is the first time Ignis has gathered the courage to do anything they had discussed that day. _Hopefully the first night of many_ , Ignis thinks, his hand having moved from Prompto’s side to his hip, gathering the fabric in his fingers and sliding it down incrementally.

Prompto shifts in his sleep, moaning softly again, mumbling something and tilting his head to the other side. He’s an active sleeper, so Ignis isn’t too worried about him waking, but it still makes his heart pound. Slowly, Ignis leans over him and kisses a line up his throat, the skin even warmer than usual beneath his lips.

When he finally has Prompto’s trousers off, he sits back and looks at the pretty little opening that is so deceptively greedy. Already, it’s wet, shimmering slightly in the moonlight filtering through the tent fly. Arousal overcomes the apprehension, and he licks his lips.

Ignis knows, from months of experimenting, that he can go straight to two fingers, but he doesn’t. Instead, he slips in one, going slow enough that Prompto would whine in frustration if he were awake. He strokes over the inside of Prompto’s walls, opening him up slowly, going gradually deeper.

After Prompto starts making the most wonderful huffing noises, Ignis eases another finger in, going even slower than before, stroking and stretching, stroking and stretching, stroking and…

An age goes by, and Ignis finally moves to three fingers, doing the same movements, but even slower than before. Eventually, he’s moving at a snail’s pace, barely causing any friction or disturbance at all, just holding Prompto open on four fingers, slowly stretching them out.

When he’s finally had his fill, the moon is hanging high over the tent. He’s probably stayed awake too long already, but he’s too horny to stop now.

He opens Prompto’s legs a little wider and leans down to briefly lick up some of the juices, just to savour the taste. Prompto moans again, tossing his head, and Ignis feels a lick of shame and guilt. Prompto hates it when Ignis goes down on him for some reason. Maybe he feels self-conscious, maybe he feels dysphoric, maybe he just doesn’t like how it feels. Whatever the reason, as much as Ignis’ mouth waters, begging for a taste, it’s something he’s always been denied, and it feels too much like a betrayal to be taking it now, but Prompto had specifically said he would be alright as long as he wasn’t awake for it.

Moving on, he rolls on a condom and gently presses himself at Prompto’s entrance, sinking in slowly, so slowly he can feel every movement. He revels in the slow pace, which is how he prefers it, as Prompto always wants it over and done with as quickly as possible. Prompto would set himself on fire before having himself touched for any extended period of time, but while he’s asleep…

Ignis groans softly, finally at the base of his member, buried inside Prompto. Gently, he starts moving at that same snail’s pace as before, Prompto’s labia dragging at every millimetre pulled out. As he buries himself again, Prompto shifts again and his eyelids flutter.

Ignis stills and waits for the wakefulness to pass. When Prompto resettles, he starts moving at the same languid pace, looking down at every beautiful expression on his lover’s face.

He wishes he had Prompto’s camera so he could show him just how amazing he looks, but Prompto had expressly forbidden him from using it, citing the possibility that Noct or Gladio could find them. Ignis Had to agree that that was a good idea, as much as he didn’t want to.

Gradually, he ups his pace until he’s panting against Prompto’s skin. He’s genuinely surprised Prompto still isn’t awake yet, but he finds it almost...sexy. That Ignis could be ravaging him in his sleep, and he would be completely oblivious. Prompto is making small noises, now. Not loud enough to wake the others, but just loud enough for Ignis to hear. They spur him on, and it isn’t long before he’s cumming deep inside Prompto – forgetting the condom for a moment makes it even more sexy. Knocking Prompto up while he’s unconscious is an idea that has Ignis shuddering. He’d never do it, of course. He wants children, but only if his partner – in this case Prompto – wants them too.

 _Could always adopt._ He thinks with a smile while disposing of the used condom. He kisses Prompto’s cheek and moves back over to his own bedroll. He wishes he could cuddle with the sharpshooter, but Prompto is desperate to keep up the pretence that he’s straight. Ignis isn’t quite sure why – both Gladio and Noct know about him and are fine with it – but he won’t force Prompto to come out to his friends. For now, he’s content with kissing in shadows and having sex while the others are asleep.


End file.
